


Tell Me Your Problems, I’ll Chase Them Away.

by LahraTeigh



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Craig Tucker, Omega Stan Marsh, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Randy Marsh Is A Terrible Person, Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: It’s been several years since Kyle has seen either Stan or Craig. So imagine the surprise when he finds out their families sold them to an Omega trafficking place.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 23





	Tell Me Your Problems, I’ll Chase Them Away.

How did this happen?

Kyle bit his lip, looking between the two.  
“Stan...Craig...I had no idea...” he said, still trying to come to terms that the two were both in front of him. And better yet their parents sold them both to an Omega trafficking market. 

Craig was sold first, he presented in the morning, and was sold to the ‘Omega Trafficking House’ the same day. He hasn’t seen his family in six years. 

Stan was sold a year later when Randy got himself into a shit tone of debt. his only ‘valuable’ asset was his Omega son. 

Kyle ran his hand through his hair.  
“I-I can’t believe this. Craig we thought you moved to Denver with your family...and Stan...your Dad told us you ran away. The whole town looked for you for MONTHS...I never stopped looking. I knew there was something...wrong with what your Dad said.”

Stan gave a small smile.  
“Thank you Kyle. For finding me, well, us. I wouldn’t have made it this far without Craig.” Stan gave a small smile. 

Craig turned his head away.  
“I didn’t do anything.” He mumbled. 

Stan pulled him into a hug.  
“Of course you did. You let me Nest with you. Always took the blame and beatings when I had done something wrong. You’re a real hero.” 

Kyle looked to the Omegas in ‘awe’.

Craig cleared his throat, pulling away from the Omega’s embrace.  
“Why did you adopt me too? We all know you don’t even like me.”

Kyle was shocked.  
“You think I would just leave you there in that dump?”

Craig shrugged. 

“We never saw eye to eye as kids, and I know we dragged you through the mud. But I don’t hate you, Craig. And I couldn’t leave you there either. That place was awful. Stan even said you got beat.”

Craig nodded hesitantly.

Stan gave his Omega friend an odd look but didn’t say anything. 

“I wasn’t expecting to bring anyone back with me. So I’m sorry, but there’s only one spare bed. I’ll get another bed delivered in a few days.” Kyle sighed.

“No, don’t!” Stan panicked, causing Kyle to jump in surprise. 

Stan blushed.  
“Sorry, it’s just... Me and Craig have been sleeping together for the past five years. I... I don’t think I would be able to sleep without him, to be honest.”

Kyle turned his attention to the quiet Omega.  
“Are you okay with that, Craig?” He asked.

Craig nodded.  
“Yes, Alpha.” He bowed. 

“You don’t need to do that, Dude.”

Craig nodded, turning towards the other Omega.

Stan cocked his head.  
“You okay?” He asked worriedly, wiping the small beads of sweat from Craig’s forehand. 

Craig shook his head, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“Ohhhh....right. I forgot about that.” Stan sighed.

Kyle looked between the two, completely confused.

“He...ahh, Craig is going into heat. His body reacts with heats when he feels threatened or overwhelmed. It’s kind of like a...’keeping the peace’ to the Alphas.

Craig buried his face in Stan’s scent gland.

Kyle sighed.  
“Fucking hell. I’ll show you to your room, it works as a heat room too, all bed rooms are built like that these days.” 

Stan nodded, dragging the clingy Omega with him. 

Kyle stopped at the bedroom door as Stan laid Craig down on the bed.

“Do you need anything, Craig?” Kyle asked, but was met with silence.

Kyle turned to his childhood best friend.  
“Does he need anything?” 

Stan gave a small hum.  
“Can we get a couple of your shirts?” He asked. 

Kyle nodded, leaving the bedroom.  
He returned moments later with an armful of clothing. 

Craig mewled, taking the Alpha’s clothes and scattered them around on the bed. 

“Thanks, Kyle.” Stan smiled to his childhood friend. 

“I always knew you would find me.”


End file.
